Hinata Hyuuga
by meggoneggo
Summary: A summery of Hinata's life. Tells what she did and why. All the ups and downs in her life. COMPLETE ONE-SHOT. Hina-Sasu


**Hinata Hyuuga**

Disclaimer: I do not own the charactors of Naruto.

* * *

><p>She is a quiet person, very determined and very powerful. Her father hates her because he thinks she is weak, but the truth is she is even stronger then him. She is physically and mentally stronger then him. She lets her younger sister, Hanabi, spar against her and beat her for just the fact that it was right. She was not meant to be the strong one, even though she was, Hanabi was suppose to be clan head, the strongest of all. So for this fact she lost every battle against her sister, she held back and let herself be defeated, because she knew it was the right thing.<p>

She trained in secret ever sense she was 6. She saw her cousin, Neji training with her father and was inspired. She saw how strong her was, despite the fact that he was 4, and made it her life long goal to be strong like him. She confronted him one day, she was 6 he was 7, she asked him to train with her, and he turned her down. Saying he didn't want to train with a weakling of a main branch member. She was crushed. She didn't even respond to him after that, didn't even chase after him as he left, didn't even yell at him to tell him he was wrong. If her idol said she was weak, then she must have be, right? so she trained vigorously by she self in secret for about four years when she was enrolled into the ninja academy, she was saddened by the fact that Neji enrolled before her and she wasn't allowed to go to school with him but she soon forgot about her sadness when she relaxed the fact that she was going to the same school that neji was going to, just a different room. Her first day of class, she was smiling and happy, excited for the future. She was, however, until she walked into the class room, she was the 3rd person there, and saw who was sitting in the room. A pink haired girl sitting next to a blonde haired girl. suddenly she grew self conscious, what if she wasn't as good as the other kids? slowly she walked up to them and introduced her self, stuttering and blushing like mad. The two girls stared at her, not responding until the blonde one started laughing and then commented about her eyes, calling them creepy. she was then dubbed the "white-eyed-freak" of her class from then on.

The teasing only stopped when she turned 12 and most of the kids found out what clan she came from. When she was 12 Hinata had no friends, all she did was study, practice and sleep. Everyday until she was assigned to a ninja group with two other boys. Shino Aburama and Kiba Inuzuka. They where nothing lose to normal, Shino had bugs living inside of him and Kiba was so loud the people in Suna could hear him. She didn't get to close with these two, but she did talk to them and hang out with them outside of ninja activities. No one knew of her secret practices and she was never able to demo straight her powers. That is until one day when she was told to spar with her cousin, her idol, by her father. She attacked with confidence but she was soon crushed with little difficulty by Neji. After the match was declared over she lay there, on the floor mats, astonished. hadn't her training help at all? Neji walked over to her and told her she was still weak that she would always be weak, that that was her destiny.

After watching the match Hiashi decided that Hinata was in no condition to be clan head, she was just to weak. The next day he told her that she was a disgrace and that her sister Hanabi, who was 7 at the time, was stronger then her. With her father and cousin's comments in her head she ran up to her room and cried. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't be that weak.. could she? once she was done crying she snuck out and over to her secret training area, it was well past midnight. She stood in the clearing with her eyes closed and concentrated. She didn't want to be weak, and didn't want to be a disgrace, she wanted to be powerful. so she trained and trained until she couldn't feel her legs and arms and her vision would leave her. She would even sometimes sleep at the training area, passed out from exhaustion. She trained long and hard, as hard as she had ever trained. Soon she realized that she couldn't do it by herself. So she went out into the village for a sensei, besides her ninja group trainer, someone to help her train. She soon came across a boy, he had black hair and wore a dark blue shirt. Sasuke Uchiha. She asked, begged, him to train her. She remembered him from the academy, he was the best one, top of their class. He denied several times before finally agreeing when she bribed him with ways of getting away from his fan girls.

They trained for months, they made each other stronger with out realizing it, and became close with out meaning too. but there friendship/training was except a secret from the rest of their graduating class, which Hinata slowly began to become familiar with. She was finally able to test out her powers at the chunnin exams, she got all the way into the last round, when the village was attacked by the sand and she wasn't able to participate in her match. She was told to follow and stop Sasuke who had run after her opponent Gaara when there match was interrupted, joining her had been Shikamaru, Sakura, and Naruto. They followed him through the forest, getting attacked several times, and finally caught up to him when he started fighting Gaara. Hinata joined Sasuke in his fight to take down Gaara when she saw that her was losing. Naruto and Sakura where to awestruck by the mere sight of Gaara to do anything. They fought until Gaara had Swiped Hinata with his tail, flinging her deep into the forest and knocking her out, this distracted Sasuke momentarily, but for long enough to make Gaara get a good hit on him. He fell to a tree branch where Sakura caught him and told Naruto to stop Gaara, totally forgetting about Hinata, who was rescued by the ANBU black opps long after Gaara had been taken down by Naruto.

The fact that both Hinata and Sasuke failed in defeating Gaara together and yet Naruto beat him all by himself, Sakura was taken hostage, made them both feel worthless. They both trained to hard after that fight that they would almost kill each other during training. Hinata would come home with welts on her face and cuts and bruises all over her body. This gained Hiashi's attention, demanding to know what she has been doing, to which she answered "why would you care? I'm just a disgrace anyway." enraged by his daughter's attitude he sent her to her room for the night, no food.

That night she couldn't sleep, she stayed awake tossing and turning in her bed until she finally got up and snuck out for a walk around the village. She came to the gates, thinking about what would happen if she just left the village, she would gain more power out there anyway. Once she got closer she saw a figure, Sasuke, knock out another figure, Sakura, and carry her over to a bench. She walked over to him and asked where he was going, eying toe backpack on his back. He looked at her, no emotion, and answered that he was leaving the village, for power. Hinata's eyes widened, this could be her chance! When he turned around and started walking towards the gate she asked him to take her with him. He stopped and turned slightly so he could see her determined face, and the hope in her eyes. It was all slowly crushed when he told her no. He said the she had to stay here, she had to get stronger with out him, and when he came back they would have a match to see who improved the most. Once he was done talking she walked up to him and hugged him, for the first time ever. He responded to the hug before he broke it off and started walking again. once he was at the gates Hinata whispered "hai... sensei... arigato, Sasuke." and he disappeared.

She trained hard after that night, determined to make Sasuke proud and beat him once he came back. She soon branched off and started to ask everyone she knew to help her train. From her gradating class to her sensei's, she even asked help from the new hokage, the old one died in the fight when the village was attacked. She agreed to teach her medical jutus if in return Hinata would do all her paperwork for her. She accepted.

When Hinata turned 16 her father had her go against her sister in a match once more. By then in her life Hinata realized that her father wanted Hanabi to be clan leader to she stopped trying to impress him, stopped trying to beat her sister. So when they started the match Hinata only used 1/4 of her power, and let Hanabi defeat her, much to her fathers delight and slight disappointment of his eldest. But the next day her father announced at breakfast that he wanted his eldest to become clan leader, he explained that he saw her sneak out of the compound and followed her, where he saw her training with Shikamaru and Tenten. He knew these two as a clan head's son and the weapons expert that was on Neji's team. He saw how they both went against Hinata full force and Hinata dodged all of the attacks and even managed to disable Tenten, but was taken down by Shikamaru. After his explanation she refused to take the position as clan leader. She couldn't get stronger if all she did was stay at the same level and pretend to be important to her clan. Her father was furious at this and then proceeded to tell her that she could not refuse unless she was married to someone outside the clan. She then proceeded to tell him that she was engaged, to Sasuke Uchiha.

She lied.

Having to do the Hokage's paperwork everyday she was forced to read all of the documents that where sent from other countries and such. She even sometimes gave out missions. At her current status Hinata was a high level chunnin, she wasn't able to take the Jounín test the year before due to being out on a mission. She asked the hokage if she could go out and gather some information on Orochimaru on a solo mission. The Hokage, knowing her abilities, agreed after slight hesitance and after a little begging. The mission really was to get in contact with Sasuke however, and explain to him her whole situation with her clan.

She found him and Orochimaru, them on a mission to a different hideout when she stopped them. She told them that she wasn't there to fight but to talk to Sasuke, but instead they ended up fighting, the battle coming to a draw. Hinata then explained her situation, Sasuke, remembering when they would train and all the problems she was having with her clan felt proud that she finally stood up to them and turned them down on an offer that any Hyuuga would die to have. But then she explained the marriage. He was slightly mad. She said that he had to agree with what ever someone asked if they asked about their engagement, and that when he got back they could break it off as soon as Hanabi was deemed clan head. He agreed on the condition that she had to beat him once her returned to the village, if he ever did, or else he would break off the whole thing and announce that it was all a sham and watch her as she suffers. She accepts this challenge and heads back to Konoha.

Months turned into years as Hinata trained with anyone she could convince to train against her. She soon moved up in ranks, from Jounin then to AMBU. She became an AMBU captain and fought against several of the power fullest ninjas the country had produced. Finally after three years, Sasuke came back to the village. He was soon swarmed by ninjas wanting to capture him and interrogate him, but he evaded them all. He disappeared from their grasps and vanished in a gust of leaves only to reappear at a training ground. Hinata's secret training ground. He stood in the middle of the abandoned field, memories of their training coming back to him like a wave of water. But he was soon knocked out of his day dreaming by a kunai knife flying at unimaginable speed towards his face. He dodged it with ease before turning to his opponent. Hinata stood sever meters away from him, battle ready stance and a determined look on her face. Sasuke smirked before he, too, gained the stance and the shot after each other. Their battle lasted for hours, neither one stopping until they had won. Their battle finally came to a halt, however, when it turned dark. They both panted heavily, sweat pouring from both their faces and exhaustion fighting their body's. But as their battle ended, the victor was decided. Hinata stared at Sasuke with wide eyes, unable to believe how the battle had turned out. Sasuke stared at her with cold eyes, neck lightly stretched out to avoid the knife that was pointed at his neck. She won. All her problems were solved, and she wouldn't have to be clan head. She removed the Kunai from it's position at Sasuke's neck and extended a hand to help him up. He grabbed the hand and was lifted into a standing position. They stared at each other for a long time before they simultaneously turned and stared heading towards the Hokage's office at the center of the village. Sasuke still had to sign papers and prove that he meant no harm to the village so he would be allowed to stay there. They also still had to sign the papers that stated that they would be officially be engaged.

As they reached the entrance to the Hokage's office, Hinata came to a halt. The whole fight had been replayed in her mind during their walk over. She stared at Sasuke with wide eyes as he walked through the doors of the Hokage's office. He smirked as he shut the door behind him, leaving a bewildered and enraged Hinata in the hallway.

He let her win.

He let her gain the freedom she always wanted.

He let her live her life.

_Why?_

Sasuke stood their as he was interrogated by Tsunade. He stared at her with cold dead eyes and accepted every punishment he received. Soon he exited the office, smirk on his face and confidence in his strut. He walked right past Hinata, who was still standing in front of the door, unable to believe what had happened.

Weeks went by, Hanabi was made leader of the Hyuuga clan, Sasuke and Hinata's engagement was called off days later. Months went by before Hinata confronted Sasuke about their battle. Demanding an answer to why their battle turned out the way it did. _"It's my ninja way."_ he answered simply before walking away from the astonished Hinata. He let her win because he viewed her as one of his pressure people. It was the Konoha blood that flowed through him that forced him to want to protect his pressure people. So he helped her out, he knew all along he was going to let her win, but instead of telling her that he accepted the engagement and agreed to brake it off later, he wanted her to get stronger. To prove to him that she was strong enough. Worthy to even be considered one of his pressure people. She fulfilled his expectations, even passed some of them. She was his greeted and most valued friend, and he would do anything to help her out because he knew she would do the same for him.

But he would never tell her that.


End file.
